fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC22
is the 22th episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!, and the final part of "Shibuya Trip Arc". In this episode, where Esther and Ion/Byakko will joined officially the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. Story * Transcript Short synopsis: Just back in Kyoto from a school trip to Shibuya, Hermione left where she had seen such a beautiful woman who seems familiar to her. Esther finds herself faced with Cain, who seems to want her die for high betrayal, and Ion should then act to save her before it's too late. Full synopsis: Some days after incidents in Shibuya, they have just returned to Kyoto, Hermione left alone. She came to buy food from the Kouga Bakehouse, and find also Saemon and Okoi who worked into it. Then she finds herself with Abel, who is very hungry and eat all of the breads. Astharoshe then spoke about the past of the Nightroad family. Meanwhile, Ion explained to his grandmother, Mirka, that Esther refused to makes him as her familiar, for fear of losing him again. Later, Esther is confronted against Cain with an Onikuma Ayakashi. Ion is very desperate and asks for help, but Hermione blame him for not being able to help Esther when she was suffering, leave him alone as she felt the danger, Ion began to weep with grief. Meanwhile, Esther finds herself in trouble, Astharoshe, Hermione and Abel are unable to defeat it, Ion intervened and saves them by using his ability called "Metallic Arms". The Onmyouji-Precures and the allies appeared to fight, accompanied by Raijin. After defeating the Ayakashi by extraction with the Divine Talisman. The victim was revealed to be Gyobu Kasumi, a member of the Kouga family, he thanks them for saving him. Raijin has just come back in her human form, and revealed to be Kagerou, and she knew Hermione for a long time. Azmaria had a new name for their team: the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. As Hermione is extremely hungry, they go to the Iga Pastryhouse where the members of the Iga family are worked. At the end, Kagerou was hired as a new teacher at Heian High School, and also became Hermione's personal teacher. Major Events * Esther and Ion/Byakko have joined the Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!. * Esther has sealed the pact with Byakko and making him her familiar. * Rosette and Esther are reconciled after being saved from the deadly fall. * Kagerou appears in the first time and join as an ally and she became Hermione's personal teacher. * Kagerou is also been reincarnated as a Shikigami-Fairy, known as Raijin: the Shikigami of Thunderbolt and her element is Lightning. * Raijin used the "Maid's Loyalty: Electric Shock" in the first time. * The Iga Pastryhouse is shown in the first time. * The Kouga Bakehouse is shown in the first time. * Some characters from "Basilisk - The Kouga Ninja Scrolls" are appeared in the first time. * Kagerou was hired as a new teacher at the Heian High School. * Azmaria named the team "Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!". * At the end of the episode, Mana Aida appeared in the first time. * Ion use his new ability come from the Metal Supernatural Element. * The "Shibuya Trip Arc" will ended with the episode 22, and starts the "Okinawa Arc" with the episode 23. * This is the last episode to have "Kimi to Nara!" as the ending. * The last episode of "Shibuya Trip Arc" ended the final conclusion of "Beginning Saga". Trivia * It was revealed that Kagerou had living into Yomi and being tortured by Leontes for 400 years, before to being reincarnated. Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Bonus: Youkai Lessons. * Youkai from the episode: the Onikuma is a mountain bear which has lived for a very long time and transformed into a youkai, the name meaning in Japanese from "Demon Bear". The Onikuma continue growing and reach sizes much larger than even the largest natural bears. They walk on two legs and are large enough to carry off cows and horses, and can easily move aside boulders than ten men could not budge. They are so powerful that they can even crush a monkey with the palm of their hand. Their behavior is very similar to that of ordinary bears, live into the mountains, and far away from humans. The Onikuma are nocturnal, hunt and eat just about anything. Because of their demoniac natures, the encounters between Onikuma and humans are very rare. They are often being violent, they are able of stealing cows and horses and walking off into the forest with them in hand, the villagers have no choice but to try to hunt and kill the Onikuma. To hunted an Onikuma, the special tactics are required. First, hunters use strong timber to build a sturdy wooden structure resembling a square well casing. This is covered with wisteria vines and inserted to plug up the entrance of the onikuma’s den. Then, sticks and brush are pushed in through the narrow openings around the den plug. The onikuma will pull these things into the den and pile them up in the back, like a nest. As more and more are inserted, the den will fill up until there is no more space, and the onikuma will push its way out through the vine-covered plug. Then, it is stabbed with a long spear or shot it with a rifle. Characters Cures * Juliet Fiammata Arst De Capulet / Cure Amaterasu * Rosette Christopher / Cure Tsukiyomi * Meg / Cure Susanoo * Esther Blanchett / Cure Sakuya * Mana Aida Mascots * Koumori Nazo * Suzaku / Hermione De Borromeo * Seiryu / Azmaria Hendric * Kirin / Jo Carpenter * Byakko / Ion Fortuna * Raijin / Kagerou * Inaba / Astharoshe Asran Allies * Romeo Candore Van De Montague * Chrno * Sei * Abel Nightroad Villains * Cain Nightroad * Ayakashi Secondary Characters * Benvolio De Frescobaldi * Tybalt Volumnia De Capulet * Emilia * Joshua Christopher * Mary Spencer * Seth Nightroad * Mirka Fortuna * Saemon Kisaragi * Okoi Kisaragi * Hotarubi * Yashamaru * Rousai Azuki * Nenki Mino * Jingorou Amayo * Tenzen Yakushiji * Ogen Iga Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Shibuya Trip Arc Category:Beginning Saga